The Forbidden Path
by The Second Geek
Summary: please read this i think it is good, not to boast or anything this is my first thing with no real parody things eh just read and comment
1. Default Chapter

This is my second story, 

Welcome one and all

I know that I am not much of a Harry Potter fan but I just saw the movie ( the second one) and I realized how much good a little testosterone can do to a guy. So anyway I know have this amazingly large crush on the kid who plays Draco Malfoy and I will be writing a fanfic now about my character ( Melissa on account of that is my real name) and Draco falling in love. I haven't typed it yet but chances are as you are reading this I am typing it! So maybe by the time you are done reading it, I will have the first real chappy up. He hee

Oh and by the way 

Sometimes when I put up little notes like this you will see typing at the end like this

Asdkjfhlaksdjfh

Dhflakjsdfhlkjasdhf

Fhklajsdfhlkajsdhflk

I do this so the thing doesn't say that I only put up a couple of lines and I have to be banned off of this site for another week. 

Anyhoo

I guess I will get to typing

If you are desperately bored because I only wrote this when you were expecting a better story please read my other story: the big happy fellowship and me 

Formally known as: the big happy gay? Fellowship

My pen name is The Second Geek (all of that including the word THE!)

Thank yous


	2. New Beginnings

The Forbidden Path.

Chapter 1

New Beginnings. 

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own this o.k?

" It was her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she wasn't liking it one bit. Her parents had made her move back to England after living in America for 10 years. She barely remembered the country, being only 5 when she moved from it, but you could tell where she was originally from, from the light English accent she had held onto after all of these years. And as if moving thousands of miles wasn't bad enough, Melissa, now had to pick up her life as a 5th year at her new school. She was on the train to her new life, all alone, wishing that by some devine power that she could just find…"

I looked up from my journal as the door to the train compartment opened. That was the first time I had ever seen him, outside of the newspapers and books and magazines and internet accounts, that is, and of course that wasn't the reason I recognized him. The faint lightning bold shaped scar on his forehead was legend, even in America. Harry Potter himself was standing only two feet away from me. 

Harry: oh! I thought this compartment was empty, uh, do you mind if we sit here? * motions to friends * every where else is full.

Me: No sure go ahead, I was hoping I wouldn't have to sit alone. 

Harry: these are my friends, Ron and Hermionie. 

Her(Hermionie) : hello * shakes hand *

Me: hi.

Ron: so are you a first year? I have never seen you before. 

Me: no actually I am a 5th year. I moved here from America. 

Ron: really? We are 5th years too! America? Wow, I have never been there. What house are you in? 

Me: I am in Gryffindor, headmaster let me choose for myself and that one just sounded appealing. 

Harry: really? So are we!

Me: * smile* I wonder how different Hogwarts is from my old school.\

Her: what was it called?

Me: Maidenschame.

Her: oh! I have heard of that, right near Arizona right?

Me: yea it was hotter than hell out there!

Everyone: * giggle *

Door: BANG!

Right at that moment the door to the compartment slammed open and the hottest thing I had ever seen in my life filled my sight. The first thing I noticed was his steely gray-green eyes. The next was his brilliantly blond hair slicked back on his head. He was tall and lean, like he had been playing Quiddich since he could walk. I was instantaneously attracted to him.

Harry: what do you want Malfoy? ( we all know his first name is Draco right?)

Draco: well I heard there was a new student and, * looks me up and down *

I wanted to check her out. 

As he said this, an excited shiver ran up my spine. He was obviously bad-assed, and not very liked by the way my friends were glaring at him. But I  knew that he was totally interested in what he saw, at this I blushed very hard.

Draco: I am Draco Malfoy, and you are? 

Me: Melissa, I just moved back here from America, I am a fifth year though. 

Draco: and what house are you in? * smile *

Me: * blush* um, Gryffindor.

A shadow passed over his eyes, but then it passed.

Draco: nice, though you might want to watch out for scar head over here, something is  always happening to him and his "friends".

Me: I will take that into consideration.

As he turned around to leave, he winked at me, I could tell this was going to be a great year.

Whoo hoo!

Tell me what you think please! And don't be too harsh now.

He heJ


	3. Midnight Visitor

Chappy 2…

Midnight Visitor

Still do not own 

************************************************************************

Serra: If you don't likee then don't readee

.

************************************************************************

Harry: move over I can't see!

Ron: shut up! I can't hear!

Hermionie and I roll our eyes at the boys. For the last five hours on the train we talked and talked, realizing that we were born to be friends, with only one interruption from Draco. Opening the door he looked over at me and wiped an imaginary fleck off of my cheek then making a crack about Harry's scar once again. When he left I distinctly heard Ron mumble "stupid Git"

             Right now we were at the sorting ceremony; I wasn't too interested because in my opinion, if you've seen one you've seen them all. So I looked around the great hall. My eyes settled on the head table. Harry had explained to me all of the teachers, but the only name I could remember was Professor Dumbledoor's. He was ancient looking, nothing like my old headmaster, Professor Brown. Thinking of her made my long for my old school and my old friends. I wonder if they would believe that the first friend I had made was the famous Harry Potter. I broke my gaze from the head table and looked towards a table at the far end. That's the first time I saw him stare at me. I whirled around quickly, and blushed. It was quite unnerving, I had never had a guy so interested in me before, but it was exciting too, for the same reason. I knew my friends didn't like him, but I was drawn to him and his whole "I don't give a shit" attitude.

            The ceremony ended and the feast began. I was introduced to the rest of Ron's family twin brothers, Fred and George, and sister Ginny.

Me: you all have red hair!! And you are twins! This is Brilliant!!

Fred ( I think ): yea the whole red hair is kind of a trait of the families we tried to dye it once, but just succeeded in burning our eyebrows off.

Me: tee hee

They introduced me to their other friends, who were all a bit off, but they reminded me of my friends back home. I was very happy that I fit in right away.

            After dinner, Harry showed me the way to Gryffindoor's common room, and said good night. Luckily my bed was right next to Hermione's. Everyone dropped off rather quickly but I stayed up wide awake, so I decided to write in my journal.

"even though her day had started out bleak and full of despair, there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel, and his name was Draco. 

Her new friends obviously weren't too keen on him by the way they were always sneering at him, but she saw something in him, something scary and amazing all at the same time. 

She didn't know why she was so attracted to him

Was it because of his amazingly good looks? 

Or the fact that he might be Forbidden."

Hmmmm…

All of a sudden I heard footsteps going down the corridor. I quickly put my journal away and jumped under the covers thinking it was a Professor. The door opened a crack and a thin streak of light shot through it and onto the floor. Someone slowly walked in, and closed the door behind them. Then very slowly, they walked around the room and stopped at my bed. I heard a sharp intake of breath and dared a peek to see who it was. 

I almost fell out of bed as I realized who it was, it was………….

WHO IS THIS MYSTERY PERSON? IS IT HARRY? OR MAYBE IT'S DOBBY THE HOUSE ELF? TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	4. A 3 o'clock in the morning Stroll

HE HE I BET YOU ALL ARE LIKE WHAT THE HELL?

BUT NOW I WILL END YOUR SUFFERING AND TELL YOU WHO IT IS 

It was Draco! I couldn't believe it! How had he gotten in here? Wasn't there a password? I was getting really nervous but it was a good kind of nervous an excited kind.  He made his way to the side of my bed, and stopped. I could feel him staring down at me. Then he was shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up. 

Me; oh!  
Draco:  * clamps hand over my mouth * shhh, you'll wake up the others come with me I want to show you something. You won't scream will you?

I nodded my head no.

Draco: good come on

He then dropped his hand from my mouth and to my hand, and pulled me out of bed, I stealthily snatched my wand and put on my nighttime robes. Silently we started walking, down the corridor, down the stairs, and out the portrait hole. The whole time he was holding my hand tightly. I had no idea if this was a dream or not, I was hoping it wasn't. but everything seemed too perfect, it was hard to believe I was really here, with a really hot guy whom I had known not even a day leading me some where strange. This was all just too good to be true.

Me: am I dreaming?

He stopped abruptly, 

Draco: I don't hink so, come on we are almost there.

We walked on a few more minutes and then we came to a door

Draco: now we have a long climb ahead of us, are you up for it?

Me; yea where are we going?

Draco; you'll see. * sly grin *

Me: * whimper *

We started to climb the staris and after about a 10 minute climb we reached the top.

The sing on the door said Astronomy Tower. Draco pulled out his wand and went up to it.   
Draco: aloha mora, come on just a little farther. 

At this point my heart was racing 1000 miles an hour. My first day here and already a guy was leading my around the school at three o'clock in the morning.

Draco: ok one more thing to do then we are there, how are you at climbing?

Me: brilliant * I cocked my head to the side * why?

Draco: because there is a little bit of a climb. 

After losing my footing twice, and a bloody lot of scrambling we managed to climb out of the window, across the ledge and onto a small alcove above the tower.

Me: wow! It's beautiful up here and there are so many stars! Back in America there was nothing like this anywhere!

Draco: this is where I come to do homework or think, or drop water bombs on Potter's head. * laugh*

Me; what do you have against him?

Draco: I don't know, I just don't like him, it's just I am-

Me: your jealous aren't you?

Draco: no! * gets flustered *

Me; Draco come on I know you are! * looks at the stars * who wouldn't be? He has everything, well except a family. * sigh*

Draco: your right! Bloody hell what is it with you? I look at you and I can't help but spill my bloody guts to you!

Me: * shiver*

Draco: you cold? Here I have a blanket * rummages around in a box and pulls out a fuzzy blanket* here, * wraps it around me and keeps his hand on my shoulder*, you know the stars aren't the only beautiful thing up here.

Me: * blush *

And then it happened, he leaned towards me and it's like everything is going in slow motion. I see his eyes close, and the space between us getting less and less. Then it happened, it was like fireworks going off in my mouth. His lips were soft and warm. All I remember thinking was "so this is it: kissing, not bad, I think I like it.

I woke up three hours later with the sun in my eyes.

WELL THAT'S FOR NOW, I WILL WRITE MORE LATER MY EYES ARE BURNING AND TWITCHING, I DON'T THINK THAT IS A GOOD SIGN, HMMM. 

PLUS THERE IS A SCARY STORM A'COMIN AND THE POWER WILL BE GOIN OFF SOON , SO I BETTER UPLOAD THIS NOW, 

CYA! MUAHAHAHAHA


	5. They Find Out

HERE WE GO, I AM SORRY NO ONE IS READING AND REVIEWING THOUGH, L IT'S KINDA MAKING ME RETHINK POSTING IT, BUT DAMMIT! I WILL HAVE MY CAKE AND EAT IT TOO!

NEXT CHAPPY:

THEY FIND OUT

My first class was potions with professor Snape. Harry had told me about him, but I was totally unprepared for the accrual him. He was really nasty looking! Greasy and gross, that's the only way I could describe him. Ick.

Snape: so we have a new student in our midst, welcome to potions.

Me: uh, thank you.

Snape: hopefully you will prove to be a better student than the Mr. Weasly you are sitting next to, my suggestion would be not to be his partner if you don't want to be blown up. 

I really hate it when people bug me, but I hate it even more when they bug my friends, this man was at the top of my hit list. But since it was only my first day, I decided to bite my tongue.

Me: whatever.

Ron: * scowl *

Me: * throws him apologetic look *

Ron: * shrugs *

Snape: * sneer * EVERYONE! Textbooks out! We are not going to take this year lightly!

By the end of the class, I had enough homework to last me all night. 

Me: well now I know for a fact who my least favorite teacher is.

Harry: and he says we took last year lightly! Last year we had three times as much homework!

Ron: I wonder what his definition of not lightly is? * worried look * I'll never sleep again!

Draco: ( a/n I do love pop-up entrances, oh and the whole wrapping arms around waist you will see that A LOT! ) * walks up behind me, wraps his arms around me and sets his head on my shoulder *  Come watch me at Quiddich practice after lunch?

Me: love to!

Ron: * choke, gawk *

Draco: great! See you then! * kisses me * bye, Bye! * walks away *

Group: * gawk and stare and yea *

Me: he, he, uh, were just friends?

Hermione: * cough *

Me: FINE! Ok, when I met him I really liked him, and I know you guys hate him because he is a big jerk to you all, but so far he hasn't been, that I have seen, and I just can't hate someone because of some one else's opinion. I'm am sorry, but I do like him, and, * in a small voice * I think he likes me.

Harry: right, well then I guess we better be getting to Herbology. * walks away *

Me: * catches up to him * oh, you hate me now don't you?

Harry: actually no, you are right, you can't make a judgment on someone just because of someone else's opinion.

Me: I'm sorry.

Harry: don't be, * looks me in the eye * I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. 

At that I was totally taken aback. He actually cared more about my feelings, and me than his own hateful feelings towards Draco. It was then that I saw more in him than any newspaper or book could show you. I was so amazed that as he was walking away I almost cried. I ran up to him and caught him in my arms.

Me: * Big Hug *

Harry: ?! What was that for?

Me: for being such a great friend! You're too good to be true!

Harry: * smile * thanks, we better go were going to be late.

YEA MY NEXT CHAPTER IS NEXT; I JUST WISH YOU ALL WOULD CARE ENOUGH TO WRITE SOME REVIEWS! :'(


	6. The Lesson

This is the next chapter for the forbidden path…der…you know what to do 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

while her mind was elsewhere, her friends had never left her side. When she finally told them of her forbidden love, they had expressed their concern, 'be careful, don't get hurt.' But what mattered most to her, was the fact that they had given her their blessing. These people were more than just friends to her, they were lifelong friends that she loved with all of her heart."

I closed my journal and looked out at the Quiddich field. It had to be a thousand degrees outside. Sweat poured down my back. I flung my robe and itchy uniform off. Which left only the tank top and shorts I always wore under it. 

Me: ahhh much better.

I leaned back on the bench and laid down. My poor pale skin needed sun, so I figured while I am out here why not soak up some of it. 

A shadow flew over and blocked my sun moments later.

Me: Hey buddy! You are blocking my rays!

I squint my eyes and sheild them to see who it is, it's Draco.

Draco: aww, don't do that. You will just get all burned. Besides I like you pale, you look like a white rose. 

Me: *blush*

Draco: well now you look like a red rose! Come on! Jump on I wanna show you how to rise a broomstick!

I looked at him closer and noticed he had no shirt on. He, like me, has very pale skin, his chest was very muscular, and he had a thin sheen of sweat covering his torso. 

Me: don't you have practice?

Draco: we are finished! Come on there's still time before Trans class.

Me: fine but I am warning you, I really can't fly.

I jumped on the front of the broom and leaned forward immediately the thing zoomed towards the ground.

Me: AHHH!

Draco leaned over and put his hands infront to me and pulled up.

Draco: woo! That was fun! Ok first lesson only lean forward like that if you want to dive towards the ground. If you lean forward like this- *he moved his hands lower on the broom and pressed on the base of my back* then you go forward. 

We did, very slowly, a pace I liked. 

Draco: the more you lean the faster you go.

We did that too.

Then we flew down, VERY slowly. 

Draco: well you were right, you can't fly. *I smack him* ah! Haha! No but really, we can practice after lunch everyday, call it Draco Malfoy's School of Flying Instructions! And it only costs a kiss per lesson.

Me: you are really lame Draco.

Draco: hey! If it gets you to kiss me, then I don't care!

So we kiss for a second.

Me: CRAP! It's 1:30! We gotta get to class! What is it with you and making me late?

Draco: it's a gift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

bwa….ok I am off, I think this was my last one to update!!! Yaya! I can start on my new ones!


End file.
